Some connectors include a plurality of parts that must be snapped together, with at least two of the parts being releasable. One example is in an IDC (insulation displacement contact) first connector having rows of IDC contacts, and a cover which can press a ribbon cable into the contacts and which locks to the first connector. Thereafter, a receptacle unit formed by the first connector and cover with the cable therebetween, is inserted into a second connector in the form of a header mounted on a circuit board. The receptacle unit is releasably latched to the second one to complete the system. A pair of latches that are pivotally mounted on the cover and that releasably engage strikes on the second connector, must be biased towards a latched condition, but be deflectable to enable later release from the strike. While a spring can be used, the additional space required for the spring and the additional cost for the spring and provisions for mounting it, increase the cost of the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,542 describes a latching system which includes latches formed of bent wire with wire parts forming leaf springs that urge the latches toward a latched position. The latches formed of bent wire may not be as reliable as thicker latches such as those molded from plastic. A sturdy latch such as an injection molded type, which could be pivotally mounted and biased towards a quiescent position without the need for a separate coil or leaf spring or the like, would be of considerable value.